


A Droplet of Rain

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neeku is horny and he hates himself for it but it’s all okay in the end, Ust resolved off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: It rains. Neeku yearns. Kazuda is oblivious, until he isn’t.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Droplet of Rain

Neeku had a problem, and that problem was a 5’4 human maverick named Kazuda Xiono who was too beautiful for his own good. A man who had  _ no _ consideration for Neeku’s weak heart and weaker willpower,  _ no _ sense when it came to dangerous people, and absolutely  _ no _ idea how utterly irresistible he was. 

It was a problem, but it had been a bearable problem up until exactly ten seconds ago, when he’d stumbled upon the sight of Kazuda Xiono, on all fours, soaking wet. Neeku stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide at the sight, unable to tear his gaze away. Kazuda was working on a ship, by the looks of it, his black clothes clinging to his lithe frame, his gaze intent and focused in a way that always sent a thrill up Neeku’s spine. How often he’d imagined that gaze focused on him, how often he’d wished to be the object of that burning intent. Kaz was a goofball, but at times he allowed himself to be more serious, more mature and thoughtful. It was times like those where Neeku could actually see him as the son of a senator; focused and noble and dangerous. 

“Neeku, that you?” Hearing his footsteps, Kazuda turned to look at him over his shoulder, and  _ oh _ wasn’t that a sight that would haunt Neeku. The human had always looked so appealing with his hair down, but combined with his position and the driving rain soaking him through, he was a vision that risked Neeku developing a very visible problem. He had learned early on that many species did not take kindly to being told bluntly that they were arousing someone, and he didn’t want to risk making Kaz uncomfortable. He hated when Kaz got that awkward look on his face, the one that told Neeku he had said something wrong and his friend was too kind to tell him. It made him want to tear his tongue out and offer it to Kaz as an apology, but he restrained himself admirably. 

“Hello, Kaz.” Neeku managed to say, his voice only cracking a little. Mercifully, Kaz didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey, there you are! Just in time.” he grinned that wide grin at him, droplets of water trailing distractingly down his face, “I could use some help with this part. I need someone who’s good with their hands.” Neeku took a deep breath, forcing his thoughts firmly away from the gutter, and gave Kaz his best smile. He could do this. He could assist his handsome, charming, soaking wet friend without making it weird, no problem. 

“Of course!” he answered with forced cheer, “What do you need?” Kazuda started an explanation, but Neeku found himself unable to concentrate on the words when Kaz was bending forward even more to reach a trickily placed part of the ship, arching his back in a most distracting way. Neeku couldn’t tear his eyes from Kaz’s rear, hypnotized by the slight wiggling of his hips and the way his wet black pants clung tightly to him, treating Neeku to a show of firm thighs and a tempting ass that he just wanted to-

“Uh, Neeku?” Kaz saying his name ripped him from his thoughts, and his eyes snapped up to his face like he’d been burned, “I said your name a few times there, buddy, you alright?”

“Yes!” he said too quickly, “Apologies, Kaz, I was distracted. By a bug. There was a bug.”

“Not a problem.” Kaz chuckled, “What I’m basically saying is that I need you to hold a heavy part in place while I screw it in, I can’t do it with one hand.”

“Right! That is perfectly doable.” Neeku swallowed in an attempt to ease the dryness of his mouth, hoping the trembling of his hands wasn’t obvious, “I will be a model assistant.”

“Awesome.” Kaz laughed, a beautiful laugh, a wonderful laugh, a melodic laugh. Neeku  _ adored _ Kazuda’s laughter. He wished he could keep it in a bottle and save it for a rainy day like this one, “It’ll be tricky, but I think we can manage it. Sound good?”

“Um, yes.” he gave a thumbs up, “Sounds good.” Unfortunately, Neeku soon realized that the situation he’d agreed to was not, in fact, good. Not even remotely. The positioning of the machine and the part in question was such that Neeku was forced to lean over Kaz to access it, practically draping himself over his friend’s solid form and praying that Kaz didn’t notice his worsening issue. Neeku was sweating, grateful for the rain disguising it, as he struggled to keep his breathing even. He fought to keep his pelvic area away from Kaz, the soft warmth he could feel from Kaz’s body eliminating all hope of his embarrassing problem going away. He tried to focus on the task at hand, he really did, but how could any blue-blooded nikto focus on anything when Kaz’s back was arched just so and his unfairly warm body was inches away, tucked safely beneath him, so close but so far. It was enough to drive any man mad. 

“Damn thing.” Kaz made a sound of annoyance, pulling back a bit. Neeku had to echo the movement quickly lest his annoyingly persistent hardness make contact with him. He was beyond grateful that Kaz seemed too focused on the machine to take notice of anything strange with Neeku’s behavior, or he would be ruined. 

“Need a better angle.” Kaz grumbled, and to Neeku’s horror, he turned onto his back. He laid flat on the wet metal floor, heedless of Neeku’s widening eyes as he pulled himself back under the ship to resume work. This new position was an entirely new kind of torture. With Kazuda between his legs like this, Neeku could better see the wet shine to his skin, the slight baring of his tantalizing midriff as he raised his arms above his head, the clinging fabric of his shirt leaving little to the imagination. Neeku’s hands shook as he held the part in place, pure want coursing through his veins. It was probably a good thing Kaz’s face was hidden by the ship. Neeku wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle the sight of all of him at once without either combusting or doing something monumentally stupid. 

“Neeku, can you move the part a little to the left?” Kaz asked, and Neeku obeyed wordlessly. A moment of silence as Kaz worked and Neeku struggled to maintain his composure, but then it was shattered in the worst way. 

“Come on… push it in a little further, Neeku. Harder, it needs to fit.” At the words, Neeku’s foot slipped in the water, and he toppled onto Kaz with a yelp. He heard the part clang to the floor and Kaz give a shout of surprise, Neeku trying and failing to catch himself. Thankfully, Kaz was softer than the floor, so the landing wasn’t painful. Not so thankfully, Kaz shimmied out from under the ship to give him a look, the movement unfortunately dragging their bodies against each other and pressing their hips flush together, making his problem painfully obvious. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-“ his mind was screaming at him to move, to get up and get away. But his body protested loudly at the thought of parting from the solid, ocean-scented warmth beneath him. Despite his mortification, his nostrils flared to take in more of it. Kaz always smelled of the sea and a particular flower that only grew on Hosnian Prime, sweet and subtle and completely unfair. Perhaps it was his shampoo, or the strange moisturizing routine he did at night. Either way, it was intoxicating. And right now, it was keeping Neeku prisoner, trapping him in place to take his well-deserved punishment. 

“It’s fine, the ground is slippery, I get it...” Kaz’s expression of fond annoyance faded slightly as he seemed to register the hardness at his hip, and he gave Neeku a mischievous grin. 

“Wh-What?” Neeku asked nervously, frozen in place. He’d expected many possibilities, but amusement had not been one of them, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Aw, Neeku, is that a blaster in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Kaz laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. Neeku blinked, unfamiliar with the expression, but relaxing slightly at Kaz’s obvious ease. 

“My blaster is in my room.” he answered quizzically, “The only things in my pockets are some gum, a piece of paper, my fidget cube, and a shiny rock I found.” Kaz blinked, head tilting slightly with confusion.

“Then what’s poking my... oh. Oh!” his eyes widened, and he froze. Neeku realized his mistake and finally tore himself away from him, backing up a few feet and staring at his feet in shame, not daring to meet Kazuda’s eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry.” he whispered, “I’m so sorry, I meant no disrespect, I... I...”

“Was that...? I...” Kaz sounded uncertain, unsure, “Neeku, help me out here, why were you...?”

“It was not my intention to be disrespectful or to objectify you.” Neeku rushed to explain, pained, certain he’d just ruined everything with his ridiculous  _ feelings _ , “I would never want to make you uncomfortable. You’re my best friend, I care deeply about you.”

“So... were you hard because of  _ me _ or...?” Neeku didn’t lie. He never lied, if he could help it. So he didn’t. 

“It’s you, Kaz.” he admitted softly, eyes on the ground, “It’s only you. Always.”

“Me?” Kaz breathed, and Neeku nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I think I love you.” he confessed, figuring he might as well get it out there if this was his last moment with Kazuda, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I want to look at you all the time, I feel so alive when you smile at me. I am constantly filled with the desire to- to  _ hold _ you, and to take care of you, provide for you. I want you close to me, all the time. I don’t like being apart from you.”

“Neeku...” Kaz breathed, but Neeku wasn’t done. His feeling spilled from his lips as if he’d never get another chance to express them, fervent and rushed and from the heart. 

“And I know that my feelings are unwelcome, that is why I hid them, because I treasure your companionship so much, Kazuda.” he continued, nearly pleading, “I would have done anything to keep you by my side, even if I could never have you the way I wanted. Even if it meant I would sometimes have to excuse myself to my quarters for an hour or so because you unwittingly did something that aroused me. I know you will reject me, and I know you will be kind about it, but I at least need you to know I-“

“Neeku.” Kaz’s finger under his chin startled him, breaking off his rambling speech, “Neeku, look at me, please?” Neeku obeyed helplessly, his head tilting up to meet Kaz’s eyes. Where he had expected disgust or wariness, he instead found... fondness. He blinked, confused. Was this a human manner of rejection?

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Kaz assured him, and his heart skipped a beat, “Honestly, I’m kinda flattered.”

“F-Flattered?” Neeku gaped. 

“That someone like you could be attracted to someone like me.” Kaz smiled, “I know I’m not exactly a catch, but I still have always... really liked you. A lot.” He was flushing, a beautiful red tinge spreading across his face. Neeku was entranced. 

“Kazuda?” he whispered, eyes locked on a droplet of water trailing down Kazuda’s face, landing on his lip as if content to stay there forever, and Neeku had never wanted to be a droplet of water so badly in his life, “Is this… Am I dreaming?”

“I hope not!” Kazuda laughed, “Because I really don’t want to wake up.”

“Nor do I.” Neeku leaned into Kaz’s touch, resisting the urge to melt into a puddle on the floor from sheer happiness. Assuming this was real. He still wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t just a blissful dream. 

“Neeku?”

“Kaz?”

“Kiss me?” Kazuda murmured hopefully, and the last of Neeku’s restraint finally snapped. 

“Yes.” he whispered, finally giving in to the urge to seize Kaz’s face and pull him into a joyful kiss. Kaz immediately reciprocated, his warm arms wrapping tight around his waist, his soft lips parting easily for him. Neeku’s knees buckled, but Kazuda’s arms kept him safe and upright. The rain continued to pour around them, but neither of them were bothered, too lost in each other to care. At some point, Neeku was backed against a wall, and Kazuda’s warm body contrasted sharply with the chill of it. It was a heady sensation that had him curling closer to Kaz as he melted into the human’s embrace once again, uncaring of who might see them. Let them see. Let them know that Kazuda Xiono was  _ his.  _

“Neeku.” Kaz’s voice was raspy, making Neeku shiver, “This is real, right? You want me?”

“You don’t know what it was like.” Neeku threaded his fingers into Kaz’s hair, marveling at the texture, “You humans have no sense of modesty. You just walk around shirtless, or in the tightest clothes, or in those cursed  _ swim trunks _ . Our friendship is both Heaven and Hell, Kaz, torture and bliss all in one. Your form  _ tormenting _ me while you lounged around in the most tempting clothing, completely oblivious to me dying right beside you.”

“Have you always been this poetic?” Kazuda asked, his voice rough, those brown eyes focused on him and him alone, just like he’d always wanted, just like he’d  _ craved. _

“Only in my head.” he murmured, “Only for you.” Feeling daring, he leaned forward, his breath hitching at the way Kaz easily tilted his head back to allow him to do whatever he wanted, lidded eyes watching him with unfiltered want. It was intoxicating. Emboldened, he pressed his sharp teeth to the delicate skin of Kazuda’s throat, pausing to see if the human flinched. When he didn’t, he suppressed a smile in favor of biting softly into the skin, just enough to leave indents and a hint of a sting, and the quiet, breathless moan Kazuda let out made Neeku’s vision flash white. 

“ _ Siren _ .” Neeku groaned, flipping them around so Kaz was the one pressed to the wall, and Kaz grinned mischievously at him, a water spirit made flesh, soft and resplendent in the pouring rain, hair like silk and lips like the softest petals. Eyes like stars in the welcoming night. 

“I’m anything you want me to be, baby.” he said with a wink, “So come get me out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold.” 

When faced with a request like that, how could anyone disobey?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is out of character, I kinda just wanted this out of my wips


End file.
